


Love

by Hiveling_Shrew



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Not all Love is healthy., Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Love, felt throughout the Multiverse.





	1. Demon and Bunny

She loved the feeling she gained from arrival in the ring. A rush of energy.. The feeling of power as those she stood against cowered but stood ground.

She loved the feeling of revenge. The beautiful feeling gained from finally, finally being rid of the incessant Valkyrie.. 

She loved to please the shadow. Eternally better than the undead.. than Him. The Shadow gave commands much easier to fulfil, such as protection.

Not something she's used to, admittedly, but protection of the shadow's favoured mortals led to the beautiful, beautiful feeling of revenge.

 

As much as she hated to admit it.. She loved her bunny. The way she smiled when Rosemary admitted she liked some bizarre mortal thing, the way her aura flared with.. excitement..? As she saw her demon come to her aid.

The demon assassin loved a lot of things.


	2. Paradise Lost

The demon of RISE and Shimmer, if you asked someone like Shotzi Blackheart, would be described as a "No-good, unfeeling bitch of a demon!"

The truth is, she did feel.  
She felt love.  
Love for drawing blood on the battlefield, for venegance. For getting inside heads.  
For the fear others felt when she arrived unexpectedly.

She loved their questions;

"What is she going to do?"  
"Who will be hurt?"  
"Who's mind will be broken?"

She hated the misunderstanding the people of RISE had developed of her Paradise Lost.

She hasn't broken any minds.  
Her protégés came willingly.  
She loved them, they loved their Hive Queen.. 

She really did love Paradise Lost.

Their fierce devotion to their Demon..  
Their willingness to harm others with her..  
The strangely comforting auras from them..

This is the mortal feeling of love..  
And she hated it, admittedly, but at least she'd loved her Protégés and not a hindrance like the Bunny.

So it could be worse.


	3. The Decay

She shouts to the hive, nothing in particular but rather incomprehensible sounds.

Anything to take her mind away from her fallen brothers she loved so dearly.

She did love them. She loved them too much.

Too much..

So the shadow removed her from the realm.  
And left her to shout to the hive, only to occasionally be heard by Wrath and her meatsuit.

 

She loves when the meatsuit hears her.. Rush can't choose not to, after all..

It's the only real way she can pass the time locked away in the depths of the shadowrealm.

So she sits, and thinks.

 

She wonders if LAX remember that they'd only killed two and not all of the Decay.

She wonders if Bram really did care for her, despite her use of him for greater goals..

She contemplates escape, but feels a blinding agony in her very core.

The shadow hears her..

And she begs to be let out just once..

 

She loves to hurt, and the shadow knows.

 

"You may, child.. You may.."

"..One more time.."

The shadow whispers in her ear.

"One more time.."

 

She loves to serve the shadow.


	4. Watcher

The demon that watched over all didn't love her job.

She'd ended up a sort of.. multiverse babysitter.

Dealing with Wrath and Greed, mainly..

But she loved her bunny.

And every day, she had checked to ensure this bunny hadn't died..

To make sure she hasn't become like the others..

The Watcher isn't quite sure what she would do without Allie.

But she knows that she won't ever have to find out.

After all, the watcher remains watching.

Even when the bunny is alone.

In her dreams..

Just to check up on her, lest she get lost..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Watcher" is what the main demon in masters of the multiverse is referred to as!


End file.
